User blog:YT: General Masher/My Favourite Boom Beach Youtubers!
Introduction Hey guys, I'm Gmasher. Youtube is a fan favorite social media that everyone likes to revisit, including me. There are some Youtubers who started playing Boom Beach a long time ago but then stopped playing or they still play this game even till now or they just got introduced to the game. Either way, these are my favorite youtubers! Favorite Youtubers Anon Moose (Best AZ Youtuber) Anon Moose is one of the best AZ players I have ever seen! He knows how to properly attack just like how I do in my Smooka Guide for newbies blog. He is inconsistent when it comes to uploading content at a certain time, but not even that stops him from being one of my favourite youtubers. If you want to see my Smooka Guide visually, he is the dude to watch! beardaholic (Best T-Med Youtuber) I understand he may be specialized because he only does videos about events, but he also releases content about him sweeping his map with T-Med. It's amazing how he doesn't switch to Scanks because usually once Scorchers are unlocked, most players will swap out the medics for scorchers (especially discluding Magma Hound as he confessed how much he loves T-Med). If you want to see TheCoolBoss' T-Med guide visually, beardaholic is the dude to watch! Boom Beach Strategy (Best Dr T Youtuber) Dr T can be a bit frustrating when you are attacking him unboosted. Fear not, Boom Beach Strategy will help you out with that. He can clear Dr T with any strategy (Rooka, Hooka, AZ, Warriors, T-Med, Grank-Med, Scanks, anything) when unboosted. It's crazy how people get bored of the cycle of evil real fast, yet Boom Beach Strategy keeps uploading Dr T content. If you need help beating Dr T, Boom Beach Strategy is the dude to watch! solracotos (Best RZMC Youtuber) You might have known about the huge leak of RZMC being one of the best leaderboard strategies. I can't think of a youtuber who exploits this tactic more than solracotos. He can beat any base (besides operation bases) with this attack strategy (NPCs, PvPs, Dr T and Gearheart. Also, shame that Magma Hound never covered the cryoneers on his army compositions blog). If you need help with RZMC, solracotos is the dude to watch! BullCable (Nickatnyte 2.0) I'm sure you know about the infmous nickatnye who used to make a TON of Boom Beach videos. He stopped playing and there was no replacement for him...until BullCable miraculously recovered after being inactive for a year or two. He makes videos reguarding random topics like nickatnyte does, people like his Boom Beach videos just like with nickatnyte and he entertains the viewers just like nickatnyte. Sorry nick, but you just got replaced by BullCable! The Chicken and Macs 2015 (Best Leaderboard Youtubers) Usually, the vp pushers would make a several videos and then be inactive. That's not the case for The Chicken and Macs 2015! They both make entertaning videos about pushing up to the leaderboards (Macs is going for the global leaderboards while The Chicken goes for the task force leaderboards), boosting all of their statues and overall entertaning the audience not just from their commentary but also with their gameplay of them rejoicing over reaching their leaderboards! If you want to learn about the different leaderboards, these two are the guys to watch. Conclusion Everyone has their own opinions about who their favorite youtubers are and why they make entertaning content wether there is commentary or isn't commentary. Please don't get mad at me because these are my opinions. If yours are different, post yours in the comment section below (along with any compliments reguarding this blog). If you have questions about anything else, post those in my message wall. Thanks for reading this blog! Category:Blog posts